Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an augmented reality system. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an unmanned moving object based augmented reality marker.
Description of Related Art
To integrate the real and virtual worlds, 2D augmented reality (AR) markers have been developed. Through a video camera an AR system recognizes the 3D position and a unique ID of an AR marker and then overlays virtual information on the AR marker. Thus, through the AR marker users can see virtual information overlaid over the real world.